Mugi Awaya
|romaji =Awaya Mugi |aliases = |gender =Male |age =17Chapter 1 |height =180cm |weight =62kg |anime =Kuzu No Honkai |manga =Chapter 1 |japanese =Nobunaga Shimazaki |english =Greg Cote |first appearance ln = Episode 1: Make A Wish|family = Hanabi Yasuraoka (Girlfriend)}}Mugi Awaya (粟屋 麦 Awaya Mugi) is the male lead in Scum's Wish. He's a high school student in love with Akane Mikagawa, his previous home tutor and now music teacher at his school. Personality Mugi is cold and unemotional at the start of the anime, barely showing any emotions and expressions, however this changes throughout the series. Mugi considers himself weak and a coward, because even though he knew about Akane's sluttish side, he tries to disregard it and falls for her anyway. Mugi deeply cares about his friends; this was shown when he ignored his desire for Moka's body and rejected her because he didn't want to ruin her, as she's a special childhood friend. Mugi is an honorable student, noted by his excellent grades. He also has a superiority complex, demonstrated through his out of control libido, in the past using a senior to fulfill his own desires. Appearance Mugi is described by others as a handsome young man; having fluffy blond hair and white skin.Chapter 1 It's shown in episode 5 that he is a bit muscular. He also has light brown eyes. He is mostly seen wearing the school uniform, which consists of a white shirt and black pants. Plot (to be added) Relationships Hanabi Yasuraoka Mugi and Hanabi are often idolized as the perfect couple. They were even featured in a couple magazine for teens.Chapter 1 But this 'perfect couple' has a secret - both of them have a crush on different people. They just use each other as replacements for their real love interests in order to get rid of their loneliness and emptiness. They are 'substitute lovers'. They are somewhat the same as they both suffer from unrequited love and badly wish to fill up the holes in their hearts since they are well aware their love won't ever be reciprocated. Therefore, they satisfy their own desires with physical intimacy while portraying each other as their love interests. They are rather close and share their worries with one another. Both Mugi and Hanabi promised to confess their feelings to the ones they love and after rejection, Mugi told her it wouldn't be bad for them to consider becoming a real couple. When the moment for him to confess came, Akane teased him saying he didn't have a chance with her, other than staying with her for a couple of nights to satisfy her. Mugi wasn't able to control himself and proceeded anyway, which caused his image of Hanabi to be blurred inside his mind for a while, making him feel guilty afterwards. Not only that, it's to some extent that when he's with Akane, he dreams about Hanabi crying and usually ends the dream with a quote saying, "Ah, I made her cry again" implying he has feelings to Hanabi but he continues to deny this because he is head over heels for Akane. At the end of the series, Mugi realizes his feelings for Hanabi, but lets her go so they can both pursue a genuine relationship they both deserve. As of Scum's Wish Decor, Mugi still hasn't gotten over Hanabi despite having a multitude of sexual encounters with women over the course of their time apart. Eventually, while daydreaming about Hanabi, he declines an invitation to have sex from a woman who approached him at his job, where he comes to the conclusion that Hanabi is the girl he wants. When he finally sees Hanabi again at a concert, he asks God to please let his relationship with her last this time and the two of them hold hands, possibly signifying that the two of them will start the relationship they had wanted. Sanae Ebato Sanae extremely dislikes Mugi because he's the boyfriend of Hanabi, whom she has feelings for. Mugi considers her a beauty but is fully aware that she hates him as she always looks sternly towards him. Noriko Kamomebata Noriko is Mugi's childhood friend who considers him as her prince. She has feelings for him and can sometimes be quite annoying while expressing her love for him, yet Mugi considers her as a precious friend. Narumi Kanai They aren't much of an acquaintance but Mugi is aware that Hanabi has deep feelings for Narumi. Akane Minagawa Akane is the person that Mugi has feelings for. She was his home tutor, and since then he's had feelings for her. Mugi knows that her true self is not the one she shows at school; it's simply a mask of a kind, clumsy music teacher. Akane loves having men obsessing over her, and has never felt feelings strong enough to call "love" towards someone. She uses men to satisfy her urges of being craved by them and usually gets bored of them after one night. Even though he comes to know all of this, Mugi can't help but yearn for her and have sexual intercourse with her multiple times, which made him forget about Hanabi during the time he spent with her. Mugi later realizes that that he loved the broken and lost Akane, not the new Akane that was proposed to. He swears he will never forget how she was before, even if it's such a painful memory. Atsuya Kirishima References es:Mugi Awaya fr:Mugi Awaya Category:Characters Category:Males